Full Moon Rising
by xperimental
Summary: [South Of Nowhere x Girltrash crossover] Colby, Misty, Spencer, Ashley, Zombies….Wait, ZOMBIES! Crack!Fic at it's best...or worst depending on who you ask.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own anyone!

A full moon was never a good sign. A blood red full moon was probably an even worse one. A blood red moon on Friday the thirteenth was probably the worst sign anyone could possibly ever imagine. Anyone in their right minds would've been staying home, curled up on their couches, in front of their tvs. Warm and safe from harm. But Los Angeles was not a city known for it's sanity.

"I still don't see why we had to come here," the blonde grumbled, pulling her jacket tighter around herself in an attempt to protect herself from the unusual chill in the air. She hated places like this, the noise, the crowds. She much preferred the quiet, laid back atmosphere of their regular bar. Unfortunately, that was no longer an option that was open to them. Who knew that breaking a bottle across the head of some jerkoff that grabbed your girl's ass and starting a brawl that ended up costing a couple of thousand dollars worth of damage was an offence punishable by a lifelong ban?

"Because it's good to try new things," the shorter girl informed her, looking up at the neon-light name above the door.

"Grey? What the hell kind of a name is that?"

"Oh shush. Why do you have to be so negative?"

They passed the doorman with surprisingly little trouble and soon found themselves situated at the bar. Despite not being dressed like low class hookers, they immediately captured the bartender's attention and were nursing their first drinks of the evening.

-----------------------

A few drinks and eleven songs that sounded exactly the same to the blonde's ears later, things were starting to wind down, not that they'd ever really picked up to begin with. The fact that the high point in the evening came when Misty had to hold Colby back from beating down some horse-faced bitch with fake boobs, that had swaggered over and tried to kiss Misty without even a word of greeting, didn't say much for the establishment's degree of returnability.

"Baby," Colby whispered, flicking her tongue out to run along the shell of Misty's ear. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private."

Misty grinned and moved her hand to take the one her girlfriend was none too subtly sliding up the inside of her thigh. "Come on," she said, slipping off her stool and tugging on Colby's hand. "Bathroom's this way."

"Fucking Madison," Ashley growled pushing her way through the crowded bar. She knew that it wasn't Madison's fault that her two hundred dollar jeans were now soaked with cranberry juice, it was the fucktard 'strap that had bumped into her by 'accident' causing her to spill the drink directly into Ashley's lap that was at fault. But Ashley didn't know his name and she had to have someone to blame, it made her feel better.

_Ugh, it looks like I'm on my rag_ She frowned in disgust at the thought of the large dark red patch on the denim as she roughly pushed the door to the bathroom open and stopped in her tracks at the sight of the two girls moving against each other on the couch in the corner.

Great. Another horny couple making out. Suddenly Ashley felt sorry for all those girls who'd walked in on her and her fuck of the night in the very same bathroom. It felt weird and uncomfortable. Her jaw dropped as the blonde moved her head down to the brunette's neck and Ashley found herself coming face to face with…herself? "Holy shit!" she exclaimed breathlessly, causing the other her's eyes to snap open. Suddenly the stain on her jeans didn't seem so important.

Misty froze in shock. She couldn't even feel Colby's mouth working on her neck anymore. All she could see was her…the other her. _Oh fuck, not another bad trip_. "Colbs?" she said shakily, trying to get the older girl's attention. Colby ignored her and simply continued licking and biting her way down to her cleavage. "Colby!" she said sharply. That got her attention.

Colby's head snapped up, "What?" she groaned in annoyance. Misty could do nothing but nod her head at the other shocked girl in the room.

"Spencer?!?" Ashley gasped when she saw the blonde's face. It left her mouth before she could stop herself. Logically, she knew that it couldn't be Spencer, just like she knew that the brunette under her couldn't be her. She'd just left Spencer sitting at the bar less than a minute ago so it couldn't have been her.

Colby's surprise lasted less than a few seconds before she was overcome by another, much more fun, emotion. _Two Mistys and me in the middle. This is like a dream come true. Oooh, I hope it's the one with handcuffs and whipped cream, that one was fun._ She smirked and settled back in Misty's lap, she looked at Ashley through heavy lidded eyes and smirked seductively. "Wanna join us?"

Ashley's back stiffened as she contemplated the idea. It's not like it would be **cheating** cheating, she could just say that she got confused because the girl looked identical to her girlfriend and she had always wondered what it would be like to kiss herself; she was vain like that. _Damn, Spence was right, we are hot together._ She thought, observing Misty nuzzling her face into Colby's neck. What she wouldn't give to be in the middle of that action. "I-" The door creaking behind her announced the presence of another in the bathroom.

"Ash-" Spencer stopped mid-way as she took in the scene in front of her. "What the hell is this!?!"

Ashley jumped guiltily at the sound of her girlfriends voice, fearing that Spencer would be able to read her impure thoughts. "I didn't do anything!"

Colby blinked, rubbed at her eyes and blinked again, rethinking that last joint she and Misty had shared in the car before entering the club. After a few moments of silence as the four girls processed the situation, Colby was the one to finally break the silence. "This is so hot!"

Misty frowned, Spencer glared at her doppelganger and Ashley nodded in agreement but before another word could be uttered a piercing scream ripped through the air.

Colby immediately hopped up, her hand flying to the small of her back and resting on the comforting weight of her 9mm.

"What the fuck was that?" Misty asked rhetorically, following suit.

Ashley protectively held Spencer back as their doubles cautiously approached the door. It sounded like there was a riot happening on the other side of the thin barrier. Screams, crashes, yelling, all muffled by the thin wood.

Sharing a nod with Misty, Colby wrapped her fingers around the door handle and carefully pulled it back a few inches, just enough for them to catch a glimpse of the horrific sight in front of them. It was enough to turn even the most hardened criminal's stomach.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked in concern when the two gangbangers quietly drew their heads back and shut the door, exchanging worried looks as they backed away from the exit.

"I don't know," Misty said, her brown eyes wide with fear. "It's like Night Of The Living fucking Dead out there!"

"What?"

"Zombies! They're running amok out there, chowing down on people like they were Scooby Snacks!"

"Zombies? You've got to be kidding me." Ashley said flatly, not believing her for a second. She moved to go for the door and see for herself, "This is bull-"

Before she could finish her sentence the door flew open, crashing loudly against the wall and a tall, dark haired male with blood dribbling from his mouth and glowing red eyes, charged at Misty and Colby, growling savagely.

Ashley yelped and jumped back into Spencer's arms as Misty and Colby acted in unison, whipping their guns from where they were concealed under their clothes and opening fire on the creature as it leapt at them.

Luckily, one of the bullets managed to nail the animated, brain hungry corpse right behind the eyes, traveling through it's skull and causing irreparable damage to it's brain. The zombie tumbled to the ground, silent and unmoving.

Ashley's eyes widened as she looked down it's blood covered face and recognized it's distorted features.

"Oh my God! You killed Aiden!" She exclaimed in horror, looking to Spencer for her to finish the rest of the catchphrase but the younger girl simply shrugged indifferently.

"Actually, he was a zombie," Misty pointed out, stepping over the body of the former basketball player as she helped Colby move the couch they'd been making out on less than twenty minutes ago, to block the door and keep out anymore unwelcome visitors. "So technically he was already dead."

"Yeah, he was undead," Colby chimed in. Giving the couch a finally push against the door, she stood back and admired her work.

"No, he wasn't. He was the living dead; the undead are vampires, not zombies."

Colby frowned at her girlfriend and slumped down on to the couch. "What's the difference? They're both walking around biting people when they should be six feet under."

Misty tilted her head and was about to start into a long monologue on the difference between vampires and zombies -finally, all those years of watching Buffy were about to pay off!- when Spencer snapped. "Um, hello! Now is so not the time for this, people are dying out there and we happen to be trapped in here!" she said, her voice so shrill it made even Ashley wince.

"She's right." Ashley agreed, putting a comforting arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "We have to get out of here."

"We need an escape route." Colby stood and started looking around the unusually large bathroom. "Do you think we could squeeze through that?" She pondered out loud, meandering over to stand under a small window.

"I don't even know if it'll open." Ashley informed her, leaving her girlfriend's side to join the other blonde. "Give me a boost?" Colby was going to protest, but thought the better off it when something collided heavily with the barricaded door. Sighing, she linked her fingers together and bent down for the girl to step on to. "It's stuck!" Ashley growled, giving the glass a hard slap, "I need something to lever it open."

While her girlfriend and double tended to the task of unblocking their escape route, Spencer stared down at Aiden. She should feel bad, he used to be her friend but she didn't, he'd gone and ruined it all on Prom night and she couldn't help but feel complete apathy towards the fact that his once perfect body was now riddled with bullet holes and missing large chunks of flesh where the zombies had snacked on him.

With a quick glance to make sure noone was paying any attention to her, Spencer delivered a sharp kick to the corpse's ribs. A small smirk spread across her face, she'd been wanting to do that for the longest time. _That's what you get for messing with my girlfriend…Bitch!_ She looked up to see Misty looking at her with raised eyebrows, and simply shrugged. That seemed to be explanation enough for the brunette who returned the shoulder movement and went back to reloading her gun.

"Got it!" Ashley cried triumphantly, swinging the formerly jammed window open and hoping down from Colby's hands.

"Took you long enough." The blonde complained, shaking out her sore fingers on one hand and taking her pocket knife back with the other. That experience would've been way more enjoyable if Ashley had been wearing a skirt.

"I didn't see you volunteering to do it." Ashley shot back.

"I should go first." Misty stepped in to cut off the budding argument. She seen Colby beat people down for less and now was not the time for a chick fight.

"Why do you get to go first?" Ashley argued. She was upset, scared, confused and little bit horny, so she did what she always did when she felt any of those emotions; acted like a stubborn bitch.

"Because there might be more of them out there and I have the gun."

Ashley's eyes widened at the possibility of more zombies lurking outside the building, "Good point, you should go first."

----------------------- 

Once Misty had clambered out the window and given them the all clear, the three remaining girls agreed on the order. Ashley would go next, followed by Spencer and Colby.

"Thanks," Ashley grunted to Misty once she'd finished dragging her through the small opening by her hands. She stood from the dirty ground and attempted to brush the dirt from her clothes. Of course she chose that night to wear a white top.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ashley spotted a metal pipe propped against the side of the building and picked it up, taking a few practice swings to acclimate herself to the weight of it. It was heavier than it looked but she supposed that was a good thing considering she intended to use it to bash in the heads of the undead…living dead, whatever.

Soon they were joined in the alleyway by Spencer and Colby.

"We have to get to my car." Colby said, looking out from the mouth of the alleyway to the parking lot. By her count, she could see six zombies wandering aimlessly around the now mostly deserted space, hoping to catch the scent of human brains. "There's only a couple of them, we can make it."

"Why can't we take my car?" Ashley complained, she'd spent way too much money on that Porsche to leave it behind. What if the zombies got hungry and decided to make a meal of her leather seats?

Colby stared her down. "We're taking my car." She turned her back on the three and eject the clip from her gun, checking the level of ammunition, unlike Misty she wasn't carrying an extra clip with her and was down to her last four bullets. She swore under her breath and shoved the clip back into the gun with a satisfying click. "Let's go."

Colby and Misty lead the way, shooting any zombie that came too close for comfort, for the sake of efficiency and conserving their ammunition, they aimed for the head rather than the body, knowing that that was the easiest way of putting the vile creatures down.

"I told you that we were meant to be," Ashley said in a hushed tone to Spencer, one hand squeezing the younger girl's hand, the other tightly wrapped around the metal pipe. If any of those zombie freaks came near her Spencer they were going to be getting a face full of lead. The only person that was going to be eating Spencer was her.

Spencer frowned in confusion, her brain wasn't exactly functioning on it's highest level. "What do you mean?"

"Look at them," Ashley nodded to Misty and Colby. "They're clearly together."

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Or even it's medium level.

Before Ashley could answer, Colby called out that they had arrived at her vehicle and her attention was effectively distracted. "Hey, it's the Starsky and Hutch car!" she exclaimed, running her eyes over the red and black 1975 Gran Torino.

Colby quickly opened the trunk and withdrew two pump action shotguns and a box of ammunition, handing one gun off to Misty who immediately began loading the weapon.

"What about us?" Ashley whined, upset at being left out of the action. "Don't we get a gun?"

Colby looked up with an amused expression, her hands continuing to automatically load the weapon in her hands. She had come a long way from being the girl who botched her first hold up. "No." Without flinching she turned and blasted away a zombie that was sneaking up behind her.

"Why not?" Ashley pouted.

"Do you really need us to answer that?" Misty asked, stepping away from the car with her shotgun in hand as Colby slammed the trunk shut.

Spencer's eyes nervously darted around the open area, carefully checking the shadows for any lurking flesh eaters and she huddled closer to the Ashley who, despite the fact that she was still sulking about not receiving a firearm, instinctively wrapped her arm around her. _Other me gets a gun, why can't I have one? It's not like it's hard. You just point and shoot. This is so not fair. Whatever, at least I still have my pipe._

Colby unlocked the passenger side door and threw it open, she leaned down and pulled the front seat forward. "Get in, if you actually want to live," she sighed, leaning against the door and tapping her foot impatiently.

Ashley bit down on her bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth, running her eyes the length of Colby's body. Fuck, she was hot. She was Spencer but with a few shades darker hair and about hundred times more badass and domineering. _Mmmm, she can order me around any day._ Spencer saw the look on Ashley's face and knew exactly what it meant, balling her fist up she gave her girlfriend a hard -well, hard for Spencer- punch to the arm.

"Ow!" Ashley yelped, taking her eyes off Colby and focusing on Spencer, her face fixed in a wounded pout as she rubbed at the sore spot on her arm. "What did I do?"

Spencer gave her a dirty look and pushed her toward the open door. "Just get in the car."

Once the girls were piled into the backseat, Colby flipped the front seat back into place with a little more force than necessary, set her gun down across the dashboard, and climbed in. Choosing to climb over the gearbox into the drivers seat than to bother walking around to the other side of the car. She stuck the key in the ignition and twisted, the car roared to life as Misty threw herself into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut behind her. The engine purred powerfully as the car began to move slowly as Colby tried to negotiate the minefield of fallen bodies. The last thing she wanted was guts stuck on the wheels, she'd just had her rims shined.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Ashley asked the question that had been playing on her mind from the moment she found a copy of herself being mauled by a Spencer clone.

"We're you from the future." Colby deadpanned. "We've been sent back in time to save you from the zombies."

"Really?" Spencer asked eagerly, fascinated. She wondered what could've happened for her to turn into such a hardassed bitch.

"No," Misty said gently, giving her girlfriend a disapproving look before turning in her seat to address the couple in the backseat. "I'm Misty and that's my girlfriend, Colby. Don't mind her, she's a little bit crazy." Colby hit the breaks hard, the sudden stop sent Misty slamming hard against the dashboard. "Jesus Christ on a fucking pogo stick, Colbs! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sorry baby, but that's not why I stopped," Colby said slowly, gesturing vaguely at the view in front of the windscreen. All four girl's jaws dropped in horror. Illuminated by the Torino's headlights and blocking the parking lot's only exit was a small army of the living dead, all in various stages of decay, some even missing limbs.

It was Misty who squealed the question that was everyone's minds. "What the fuck is this!?!"

TBC

_Feedback is always appreciated, even if it is bad. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the excellent feedback everyone. I was wondering how well this would be received, so I'm glad that you're enjoying it. One part, after this, to go._

* * *

They sat in horrified silence as the zombies grew closer -slowly, because they were zombies and they are not usually known for their athletic prowess- too freaked out to move. Ashley's eyes shifted from the groaning mob to Colby's white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Run them over!"

That seemed to snap Colby out of her funk. "And ruin my paint job? Do you know how many convenience stores we had to knock over to pay for that?" She gritted her teeth as a plan sprung to mind and looked over at her girlfriend. "Misty, put your belt on." Misty frowned, Colby hadn't had time to remove her belt while they were making out back at the club, had she? She leaned back in her seat and pulled up her shirt to check. "I meant your seatbelt, babe."

Misty blushed and pulled the belt across her body while mumbling, "I knew that."

Throwing the car into reverse, Colby hit the accelerator hard and pulled a 180. Not waiting for the other females to get their bearings, she changed gears and the car lurched forward, engine roaring like an angry lion as they sped across the park lot, jolting every time they hit a formally human speed bump as they headed for the pavement dividing the lot from the street.

The car hit the curb with a hard jolt, sending it's occupants flying off their seats, high enough to bang their heads on the roof, gaining a few milliseconds of air time before it's tires hit asphalt, squealing as they gained traction. The red Torino shot forward along the open road, leaving the growling mob in it's dust.

"Hell fuckin', yeah!" Colby cheered, slapping her hands against the steering wheel and she drove aimlessly. All that mattered was getting away from that zombie pit of a club. "I knew you could to it, Lola." She gave the dashboard an affectionate rub.

"You named your car?" Ashley scoffed from the backseat, while rubbing the painful spot on her scalp where the top of her head met the metal roof of the car. Misty turned in her seat.

"She names everything," she said, the roll of her eyes conveyed her exasperation with this practice.

"She name you?" Ashley asked with a sly smirk. Suddenly, her doppelganger's cheeks flushed deep red.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you!" Misty exclaimed, turning around and slumping back against her seat with her arms crossed, her body language making it clear that the discussion was over. But Ashley would not be dissuaded that easily.

"C'mon, what is it? Tell me."

"Don't you fucking dare," Misty growled at her girlfriend who'd opened her mouth to speak; mischief dancing in her eyes. She didn't care if this girl did look exactly like her, there was absolutely no need for her to know that Colby had affectionately nicknamed her Thundercat, that stayed strictly between them. Especially since she only used it when they were having sex.

"You're no fun," Ashley pouted and slouched back, leaning her head against Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer, meanwhile, was pensively staring out the window of the car, watching the dark and deserted buildings whizz by, they were still in the mostly industrial area that housed Grey. She was worried about her family. Her father, Clay and Chelsea were most likely at home, maybe they were oblivious to the strange and terrifying happenings and were preparing for bed or maybe they were huddled in the living room having barricaded the doors and windows after catching word of the attacks on the news. Either way the were safe, Spencer was sure. She thought about trying to call them but the idea was quickly shot down when the home screen of her phone informed her that there was no signal. Her mother was working late, the hospital was probably the safest place for any of them, so she wasn't too concerned about her. Glen was the wildcard, he may have been at home playing video games or he could have been working out at the gym, at least she knew that he wasn't out somewhere with Madison. "Madison!" she blurted out suddenly, making everyone jump.

"What about Madison, Spence?" Ashley asked gently, she'd been silently worrying about how the younger girl was handling all this but didn't want to push her. Spencer would talk when she was ready and Ashley wasn't going to try and force her. She knew how annoying that could be.

"She was at the club…we just left her," she whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes. Madison was their friend…sort of, and they'd just left her behind without a second thought.

"Oh, baby," Ashley sighed, putting her arm around Spencer and pulling her close to her, with a quick glance to the front seat to find that Colby had her eyes fixed on the road and Misty's attention was focused on rummaging around in the glove box, she dropped a kiss to the side of Spencer's head. "There was nothing that we could've done." Spencer nodded and buried her face against her neck, thankful for the comfort, however momentary it might be. "Your family's gonna be fine," Ashley whispered in her ear, knowing that the blonde couldn't help but worry about them.

Spencer drew back and managed a weak smile, somehow it sound more convincing coming from Ashley's lips than the voice in her head. "Thank you. I'm glad that Kyla's in Baltimore."

The brunette's mouth curled up into a smile. "Me too. It means that the only person I've got to worry about protecting is right here." She tightened her arms around Spencer.

The moment was broken by Misty's triumphant cry. "Found it!" She held something up and closed the glove box. "God, how much shit do you have in there. Jesus."

"Oh, stop bitching and spark it up already, half of that crap is yours anyway," Colby grumbled good-naturedly.

"Whatever." Misty put the cigarette to her lips and lit it. Spencer gawped at her in disbelief, she could smell the smoke and knew that it was not ordinary tobacco, she'd been to enough high school parties to know the difference.

"Are you smoking pot?" she squeaked.

"Uh, yeah," Misty said, leaning over and holding the joint to Colby's lips so her girlfriend could have a toke.

"Got a problem with that, Blondie?" Colby asked, exhaling the smoke.

She did, but she could hardly say anything and risk getting kicked out of the car and left on the side of the road. "No, no. It's fine." She slumped back in her seat, only to spring up again a moment later when Ashley asked if she could score a hit. "Ashley!"

"Zombies, Spencer," Ashley said, as if it explained everything, carefully cradling the half-smoked joint between her fingers. "Zombies."

Spencer sighed and turned away, leaning her head against the cool glass of the window. She looked up at the sky and frowned as the blood red moon caught her attention. "The moon is bright red, how did we not notice this before?"

"We did," Colby shrugged, "But we thought we were so blazed that we were imagining it." Misty nodded in agreement, taking the joint back from Ashley.

"Maybe it has something to do with what's happening," Spencer suggested, getting excited at the prospect of figuring it out. "I mean, a red moon on the same night that zombies just appear? That can't be a coincidence."

"Totally," Ashley piped up. "You know that a whole lot of weird stuff is linked to lunar cycles."

Colby adjusted the rearview mirror and smirked. "You seem to be the expert on 'cycles'."

Ashley's face screwed up in confusion until she followed Colby's line of sight down to the red stain on her jeans. "Oh, fuck you, it's cranberry juice, okay? Shit," she growled, tugging the bottom of her shirt down to try and cover the stain. She liked Colby and all, but Ashley Davies was not the butt of anyone's joke.

"If you say so," Colby chuckled. "Just try not to bleed on the leather."

Ashley's lip curled up into a snarl as Spencer tried to stifle her giggles. "So not funny."

"Where are we going, babe?" Misty asked, tearing her attention away from the passing cityscape.

"Louanne's."

"What? Why? I hate that bitch."

"Because we're almost out of ammo and we know that she can hook us up, alright?" She took one hand off the steering wheel and ruffled the back of Misty's hair. "I know that you don't like her but she's like the only one left after all the shit that's gone down."

"I know," Misty sighed. Meanwhile, Ashley and Spencer remained silent in the backseat, completely lost in the conversation and remained that way for the rest of the car ride.

---------------------------

"So who is this person anyway?" Ashley asked as the car pulled up in the driveway of the impressively large house.

"Oh, she used to be a small time thief but now she's a dealer. Not all that high up on my 'people I like' list." Misty explained, climbing out of the car and pulling her seat forward for Ashley and Spencer to exit the vehicle.

Spencer's jaw dropped. "A drug dealer? You brought us to a drug dealer's house! Oh, this just keeps getting better and better."

"Would you keep your voice down!" Colby snapped, "We don't want to piss her off before we've even talked to her."

Eyeing the surrounding lush shrubbery cautiously, the girls made their way to the door and Colby pressed the doorbell insistently.

Ashley tightened her arm around Spencer's shoulders. "Just be cool, okay? Relax."

"That's easy for you to say, you're probably used to this."

Ashley raised an eyebrow and pulled away, wondering exactly how much Spencer knew about her past. "Not exactly."

The girls huddled together nervously as they waited for the door to be answered, whoever was on the other side was taking an awfully long time to answer. "Do you think the zombies got her?" Misty asked Colby, a small smile playing on her face.

"I-" The door swung open to revel a robe clad blonde with a martini in hand. "Guess not."

The blonde, who Spencer and Ashley deduced to be the mysterious Louanne, did a double take at the two sets of identical girls and looked down at the glass in her hand and set it aside on the small table beside her. "When you start seeing double it's time to stop," she muttered resolutely. "What the fuck do you two want? I told you last time-"

"Haven't you seen the news?" Misty cut her off, not wanting to delve into the whole Marianna, Ming Lao, turf war deal in front of their two relatively innocent twins.

"No," Louanne said, completely unimpressed. "I've been…otherwise occupied."

"You've been fucking some whore while the city is being overrun by zombies?" Colby said in disgust.

"Zombies? Ooookay, I think that you two are already fucked up enough, come back some other time." She moved to shut the door in their faces, but Colby managed to get her foot in first and push the heavy wooden door back, barging her way inside with Misty trailing behind.

"We're not high, you stupid motherfucker." At this, Spencer cleared her throat disapprovingly and she and Ashley followed them inside. "Not THAT high anyway. We had like one joint in the car on the way, AFTER we escaped from the zombies. Look, just turn the freaking tv on."

Louanne trailed after them desperately trying to keep them from making their way too far into the house. "You can't just barge into my fucking house like thi-" Her words died as they rounded the corner to find the respected and corrupt Judge Melinda Cragen, lounging on the leather couch, clad in nothing but lacy black bra and matching panties.

"Mom?" Spencer squeaked but was drowned out by Misty's loud exclamation.

"Hey, I know you!" She pointed accusingly. "You made me to do community service at that nursing home! I had to give sponge baths to old people because of you." She shuddered and turned to Colby as the memories over took her, she whimpered, "It's was so bad…they were all wrinkly and saggy and gross. I…nooo." Colby stroked the distraught girl's face and pulled the brunette's head down to rest on her shoulder.

"It's okay, baby. It's over now."

Melinda lethargically rose from the couch, practically giving the assembled group of girls a free show. "And who might you be?"

"Dude!" Ashley exclaimed, appraising the half naked older woman. She grunted when Spencer's elbow jabbed her in the ribs. "Sorry. But, dude! Your mom is hot!" She smiled gleefully, remembering that old saying; if you want to know what the daughter will look like in twenty years, look at the mother. Evidently, Ashley had picked a good one. _Damn._

"They are just leaving." Louanne said, trying to push Misty and Colby back the way they came.

"Like hell we are. You really want to throw us out there with the zombies?" snarled Colby.

"Zombies?" Melinda raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Jesus, Lou, what have I told you about letting in junkies when I'm here. For fuck's sake."

"I didn't let them in! It's not my fault that they turned up high and just barged in here! I did try to stop them, you know."

"We're not fucking high!" Colby growled, snatching up what she hoped was the tv remote and clicking the appliance on.

"-authorities are ordering civilians stay indoors and off the streets until the situation has been brought under control. I repeat the city of Los Angeles has been put under lockdown." The newscaster's voice played over scenes of complete chaos playing on the screens.

"Well…shit." Louanne sighed. "You were serious about the zombies?" Misty and Colby nodded in unison and Colby clicked the tv off again. "Fuck me. I guess where all stuck here then."

"I suppose I'll go and change into something a little less comfortable." Melinda pulled Louanne into a long, wet kiss before disappearing off into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Oh, I so didn't need to see that," Spencer groaned, burying her face in her hands and trying erase the image of a woman who was the spitting image of her homophobic mother, half-naked and kissing a girl young enough to be her daughter, from her mind.

"I could stand to see a little more," Ashley said thoughtfully, yelping when Spencer's hand shot out to smack her upside the head. "Why do you keep hitting me? You know that when we get married this'll be like spousal abuse! And then when you give me a black eye, I'll have to tell everyone that I ran into a door but nobody will believe it because, I mean seriously, who the hell runs into a door hard enough to give yourself a black eye? Who the hell came up with that lame excuse-"

"You think that we're going to get married?" Spencer, of course, latched onto **that** of all the things her girlfriend had just said. She just couldn't believe that her commitment-phobic girlfriend wanted to marry her.

"Yeah," Ashley shrugged, she'd just assumed that they would. "Don't you?"

"Oh my god," Spencer squealed, throwing her arms around the older girl. In her mind they were now officially engaged, finally something good had come out of the night other than Aiden dying; that was just the icing on the, already envisioned, wedding cake. "I love you."

----------------------

"We were never like that, were we?" Colby asked, her lip curling in disgust as Spencer sweetly kissed Ashley on the cheek.

"No."

"Good."

"They are cute though," Misty mused.

"We're hotter."

"True," Misty noticed Louanne staring at her from her position leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. "She's looking at me."

Colby turned and noticed Louanne's predatory gaze from across the room. "She wants to fuck you."

"You think that everyone wants to fuck me," Misty sighed, she was very used to this conversation.

"Because they do!"

Misty threw her arms around Colby's neck and looked adoringly at the older girl, "Well, it sucks to be them because you're the only person I want fucking me."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," Colby smiled softly and captured Misty's lips in a passionate kiss.  
----------------------

"Can you imagine if Catwoman was allergic to cats? She'd be sneezing _all_ the time!" Colby chuckled as Misty passed the bong to her. If they were going to all be stuck together, Louanne figured that she may as well make an effort to make the time pass as painlessly as possible and brought out her bong and a ridiculously large baggie of top quality weed and plonked them down on the glass coffee table, inviting them all to gather round. It would've been rude of her not to and she did pride herself on her abilities as a hostess.

"Do you remember that cat we had?" Misty asked, before realizing that her girlfriend was mid-toke and couldn't answer, she explains to the rest of the group. "We had a cat, his name was Fuckface, cause he was an ugly cat. He had one of those squished in faces that made it look like it ran face first into a wall. And he wasn't even really our cat, he just hung around our place all the time and we fed him like tuna and shit. Anyway…I forgot what I was going to say."

For some reason, most of the women in the room found this hilarious and started laughing uproariously. Except for Spencer, who refused to take part in actively smoking the bong but didn't seem to realize that sitting with them and breathing in the second hand smoke wasn't really doing her any favors in the sobriety department.

Ashley sat quietly beside her, unable to partake with her rather straight-laced girlfriend right there, although she did sneak a toke in when Spencer had disappeared off to the bathroom. She studied her doppelganger, trying to pick out any subtle difference to let her know that they're not in fact the same person. Other than the other girl's hair, which appeared lank and messy compared to Ashley's perfectly coifed curls, she found none. She was fascinated. This was a narcissist's dream come true and, as much as Ashley would like to deny it, she was almost as narcissistic as they come.

She'd always wondered what other people saw in her, what Spencer saw in her, what it was about her that allowed her to hook up with random girls, night after night, in the past. She knew that she was hot, she did have eyes and access to a mirror, after all. But there had to be something else.

Misty looked to the side and noticed Ashley studying her with an odd look on her face. "What?"

But Ashley didn't answer her, she turned her head to Spencer instead, "I am so sorry, Spence, but I have to do this." The next thing Misty knew she was being kissed by her own mouth. It was rather nice, actually, quite a change from Colby's full lips, to be sure.

Spencer looked shocked, Colby looked turned on and Melinda and Louanne just looked confused as Misty's tongue, very visibly pushed into Ashley's mouth. _Threesome! Threesome! Threesome!_ Colby's inner voice chanted gleefully as she shifted a little bit closer to the action, hoping that one of the identical girls would pull back and invite her into the middle.

"Should we feel wrong about watching this?" Louanne questioned Melinda, setting the spent bong down onto the glass coffee table. "I mean, is this like incest or something?" The judge shrugged and rubbed at her red, bleary eyes, hoping that it would help clear her blurry vision, she didn't want to miss anything important.

Needing some fresh air and not wanting to watch her girlfriend making out with her twin any longer, Spencer got up and wandered outside. Everyone else was too enthralled, by the supernova of hotness that was Misty and Ashley, to stop her.

Pausing at the edge of the pool, Spencer crouched down and trailed her hand through the sparkling water, marveling at the feel of it. It was just so wet. She laughed at the way the droplets fell from the tips of her fingers. Then her head snapped to attention, staring up into the starless sky.

"Yes, I'm listening." She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the red moon, her expression concerned and attentive. "I understand. Thank you." She gave a nod to the moon as a satisfied smile spread across her face, she finally knew what she had to do.

Having broken their kiss, Misty and Ashley sat frozen, staring at each other with identical wide brown eyes. The silence was broken by Colby, shouting the only phrase that was appropriate at the current moment. "Holy jamalama! Kiss her again."

"I had a vision!" Spencer shouted, bursting back into the room and successfully diverting attention away from the two identical girls. "I know how to stop the zombies!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we go, it's the final installment, sorry for keeping you waiting for so long and thank you for all of your feedback, it's much appreciated. And points to **Shake and stir** for picking the John Tucker Must Die reference. I love that movie. Kate/Beth for the win!_

* * *

The prospect of heading out, risking arrest by the cops or dismemberment by zombies, on the strength of Spencer's vision was not a very appealing one. But neither was dying of boredom once Louanne and Melinda had retired to the bedroom, wanting to leave the kids to their drama. And besides that, Spencer had really been quite insistent. Not even Ashley could get her to shut up. So the girls headed out, once they'd restocked their ammunition supplies. 

"I think that you'd better drive," Colby slurred, waving the keys to the car in Spencer's direction, she was beyond stoned and loved her Lola too much to risk crashing her. Ashley's hand intercepted the keys before Spencer could take them.

"I think that **I'd** better drive, the last time Spence got behind the wheel of a car she hit six garbage cans and a cat."

"Awww, kitty!" Misty whimpered, wrapping her arms around Colby and pressing herself against her back. "Was it okay?"

"If you define being squashed flat like a pancake, okay. Then yeah, it was fine."

"Hey, what'd it look like?" Colby asked, something niggling at the edge of her mind.

"Uh, it was ugly. Ginger, I think. It had white paws that made it look like it was wearing socks. Why?"

"Oh my god!" Misty suddenly wailed in recognition, "She's the one. She killed Fuckface!"

"I did not!" Spencer protested automatically, a pout appearing on her face. "Technically, the car killed your cat." She couldn't bring herself to call the cat by it's given name.

"Whatever! I don't care about your stupid cat unless it's turned all zombified and is trying to take a chunk out of my leg. Can we just go?" Ashley snapped.

Spencer nodded in agreement, wanting to get off the subject of her being a cat killer, and motioned for the other couple to get into the backseat.

"I loved that cat," Misty said miserably, snuggling up against her girlfriend on the soft leather of the backseat. Colby's feelings couldn't be more opposite, she hated that cat. He always set off her allergies and pissed on her clothes. She would've run him over herself if she had the chance. A smirk appeared on her face when she realized that she sort of did.

"I know, baby," She kissed the top of Misty's head and tightened her grip on the brunette's shoulders when she felt the hand sliding up her thigh. _Oh yeah,_ She'd almost forgotten how amorous Misty got when she was high.

Ashley turned the key in the ignition and was pleasantly surprised by how powerful the car felt. She'd have to look into getting one of those. "So where're we headed, Spence?"

Spencer turned to her with a serene expression, "Don't worry, I'll show you the way."

"Sure," The curly haired girl agreed uneasily, putting the car into gear and taking off down the long driveway and pulling out on to the road. She didn't know what was up with her girlfriend. Either Spencer was having a bad trip due to inhaling too much second hand smoke, had gone insane or genuinely had some sort of mystic vision. With zombies roaming the streets, she certainly wasn't going to rule anything out.

-------------------------

"Oh, Thundercat!" came a moan from the backseat, startling the girls in the front of the vehicle and making their head's to whip around. Spencer's eyes widened at the sight in front of her and she quickly returned her focus to the front of the vehicle and sat rigidly, not wanting to even think of what Misty was doing with her head in Colby's lap to provoke that kind of reaction.

Ashley's eyes however had not returned to the road, which was bad because she was the one driving. "Ashley!" Spencer cried, grabbing the wheel and wrenching it to the side causing the car to swerve and narrowly miss the brick wall it was heading towards.

The sudden shift sent the back of Colby's head crashing painfully against the window. "Fuck me!" she exclaimed.

"I am!" The muffled reply from Misty, made Spencer's cheeks burn with embarrassment, even after everything she'd been through there was still that small part of her that was an innocent little girl from Ohio.

"Sorry," Ashley apologized for almost killing them all, with a sheepish smile. "So where are we going again, Spence?"

Spencer's blush faded as she remember the seriousness of their mission. "You'll see when we get there. Take the next right."

They were reaching the edges of the city now, buildings were becoming smaller, fewer and the feeling of isolation was growing. They hadn't seen a single living person for miles and not even a sign of the heavy police presence that was supposed to be patrolling the streets . It was like they were the only ones left alive in the whole world.

Spencer shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the assortment of sounds coming from the back of the car, "I'm going to put some music on." She leaned over and pressed the button to turn the cd player on, curious as to what kind of music her 'evil' twin was into. She recoiled in horror as the opening lyrics of Aqua's 'Barbie Girl' started pouring from the speakers before the song kicked in, in full.

_"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic!"_

Ashley burst into laughter at the supposedly badassed girl's choice of driving music. She'd been expecting something with heavy guitars and pounding bass, maybe some classic rock, certainly not Danish bubblegum pop. "You're so gay!" She flinched when Colby's hand connected with the back of her head. "What the hell is it with you two and hitting me?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and ignored her comment, switching off the offensive music. "You need to turn off onto the road coming up."

Ashley squinted out the windshield to observe the 'road' Spencer had described. "Spence, that is not a road, that is a dirt track."

"Whatever, just take it." They were well and truly out of the city now.

-------------------------

"Okay, stop." Spencer said firmly as the car pulled up the end of the dirt road they'd been traveling. Sometime between taking the turn off and reaching the dead end, Misty and Colby had surfaced from the backseat, grinning like cheshire cats in their post-coital bliss. Ashley's eyes darted around the dusty clearing.

"This is it? Spencer, there's nothing here." Spencer shot her a sullen look and got out of the car, beckoning to the others to follow.

They reluctantly climbed out of the car into the humid night air and made their way to where Spencer was standing at the edge of the ridge. They took in the sight of the valley below them and gasped. What once had been a construction site had become a writhing pit of living dead.

"This is where it started," Spencer informed them gravely. "We have to stop him." She pointed to the middle of the chaos. High up on top of a set of scaffolding and out of harm's way, sat a dark figure surrounded by dozens of candles. "If we stop him, we stop the zombies."

"We'd have to get to him first!" Colby cried, running a hand through her long hair. "I don't know if you noticed but those flesh eating fuckers are six deep down there. There's no way we can make it through all of them to get to him."

"Yes, we can." Spencer said calmly, as if she couldn't see the problem that they were facing. "We were chosen, the four of us-"

"Chosen by who?" Colby challenged. "I don't remember getting any calls informing me that I'm Colby the Zombie Slayer now."

Spencer nodded patiently, refusing to be intimidated. "The moon chose us."

"Riiiight."

"Look, whatever, I don't really care anymore," Misty interrupted. "Can we just kill these fuckers so we can go home and have sex?"

Ashley came up behind her girlfriend and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Um, are you sure that we have to do this, Spence? Can't we just call someone?" It wasn't that she was scared for herself, she was tough, she just didn't want Spencer getting hurt. Yeah, that was it.

"Like who? Ghostbusters?" Misty snorted and was promptly ignored.

"No," said Spencer firmly. "We have to do this ourselves."

Colby sighed and moved to the trunk of the car, opening it and staring at the virtual armory inside. Despite the shear volume of weaponry they'd accumulated since they were noobs, roaming the streets thinking that they were the shit just because they sprayed their initials on a wall, she wasn't sure it was going to be enough.

She had her trusty 9mm, which she'd named Tori, tucked in the back of her pants. A pocket knife, called Randy, tucked down the side of her boot. They had a few spare guns laying around in the trunk, after the whole getting captured, tied to chairs and almost tortured incident, they'd decided that it was better to be safe than sorry. But after seeing the ridiculous odds they were about to face, thousands of zombies vs. four teenage girls, Colby felt completely unprepared.

"Ah, what do you think you're doing?" She snapped when Spencer reached for a pistol.

"I need a gun."

"Why's that, Blondie? So you can shoot us all by accident?" Colby rolled her eyes and continued loading the shotgun she'd affectionately nicknamed Jamie.

"I know how to use a gun!" Spencer protested, causing Ashley to look at her like she'd grown an extra head. "I do. Give me one and I'll show you."

Colby looked to Misty for guidance but her girlfriend just shrugged helplessly. Colby sighed and handed Tori over to her blonde clone, figuring that even at her worst Spencer still couldn't be as bad as Colby had been when she'd first picked up a gun and accidentally almost killed a man.

"Okay," Spencer said, squinting off into the distance and looking for a suitable practice target. "You see that cactus?"

"Yeah?"

Spencer squared her shoulders and raised her borrowed gun, aiming carefully before pulling the trigger. The unexpected recoil almost made her lose her balance, but her aim was true and the bullet hit her intended target.

"How the hell do you know how to do that?" Ashley asked in shock. Seeing Spencer with a gun was kind of hot. Scary, but hot.

"I lived in a small town and was forced to hang out at the arcade with Glen all the time," Spencer explained, handing the gun back to it's owner. "I played a lot of House Of The Dead."

"Okay, Blondie, here you go." Colby reluctantly handed Spencer one of her spares. "Try not to kill us all."

"Don't I get a gun?" Ashley asked plaintively.

Colby shook her head and slapped Ashley's hand away from the trunk of the car. "Sorry, Twin of Thundercat. You can't be trusted with a firearm."

Ashley pouted and cradled her metal pipe in her arms, the same way she used to hold her teddy bear Bobo before her mother threw him away when Ashley was three, after she'd decided that her daughter was too old for toys. "Looks like it's just you and me, Pippin," she sighed. Hey, if Colby could name her weapons, then so could she. Truth be told, she was a little envious of her girlfriend. It was Spencer! Sweet, innocent, little Spencer. Ashley was meant to be the bad one, the tough one, she should be the one with the gun.

"I wish I had a chainsaw, you know, like in Evil Dead. But not for a hand, that would get really uncomfortable after a while. Especially during sex." Colby said wistfully, apropos of nothing. Ashley's eyes narrowed as she conjured the mental image of having sex with someone who had a chainsaw for a hand, then she nodded rapidly in agreement, that shit would be painful! Not to mention messy.

-------------------------

"So," Spencer said as casually as possible as Misty removed two cans of spray paint from the trunk and slipped them into the large pockets of her hoodie. "What do you two do anyway?"

"Oh, play pool, tag walls, hold up gas stations, set things on fire. You know, normal stuff."

Spencer, who's eyes had grown wider with every word the shorter girl spoke, took a stunned step back. "Right, normal stuff," she repeated in disbelief. "Do you even have parents?"

Misty shrugged, tucking a gun into her belt. "If you define parents as people who had sex eighteen years ago and gave birth to us, then yeah we have parents. And you are so lucky I was the one that you said that to, and not Colby."

"Why's that?" Spencer asked, wanting to know more about the girl who could pass for her identical twin.

"Because she hates her parents and she'd go off this huge rant, like we don't have enough to deal with right now." Misty rolled her eyes and lead Spencer a few feet away from the car, just to make sure that they were completely out of Colby's earshot. "Look, it's just that, her parentals are uber religious and one day they walked in on us having sex and-"

"And her mom dragged you down the stairs by your hair and then threw you out of the house in just your underwear?"

Misty looked at her like she'd just proclaimed her undying love for George Bush. "No. We told them to fuck off and kept going, they were way too shocked to do anything else so they just closed the door and waited till we were done. Not exactly the best way to come out. But the point is, they didn't really take it that well and after all the other shit she'd done, they decided that it wasn't worth the effort of, you know, keeping her around anymore."

"They kicked her out?" Spencer gasped.

"Pretty much. But it's all good, she got to come and live with me. Anyway, long story short, parents suck, we hate them, the end." Misty finished with a bright grin and turned to go and make a final weapons check, leaving Spencer to mull over the new information she'd just received. Could this girl be her? But from an alternate universe? The moon hadn't exactly been clear on who exactly Misty and Colby were, only that they'd all been chosen for this very important mission.

"Hey," Spencer was startled out of her musings when a jacket hit her in the face, thrown by the reason she'd been so distracted in the first place. "Put it on," Colby instructed. "The less bare skin you've got the better."

Spencer slipped the jacket on and muttered her thanks, trailing after the darker haired girl as she walked back to the car. "Why do you have some many extra clothes?" she asked, seeing that Misty was offering clothing to Ashley as well.

"Just in case we do something vaguely illegal and the cops are looking for us," Colby explained blithely.

"Huh?"

"Think, Blondie," Colby tapped Spencer's head lightly. "They put out a description on you they're primarily going to mention the clothes you're wearing. So we get changed and avoid suspicion, they usually just drive right past us."

"Hey!" Misty called out. "I think we've found a way down."

Spencer and Colby exchanged looks and headed over to where Ashley and Misty were standing, peering down over the edge of the cliff. Spencer immediately latched onto Ashley's arm when her feet slid a little on the loose gravel.

"We can climb down that." Misty explained, pointing at the crane that was pushed close against the rock wall, only a few feet down.

"Down that?" Colby gulped, already feeling faint at the idea.

"You're not scared of heights, are you?" Ashley smirked.

"Well actually-" Colby cut her girlfriend off. "No, I'm fine," she insisted, but the ashen look on her face said otherwise.

Ashley turned to Spencer. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, we have to."

Ashley cringed, that was not the answer she'd been hoping for. "I love you."

"I love you too," Spencer replied, pulling the brunette into a tight hug.

-------------------------

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Colby whispered to Misty. "We might be about to die and they hug!?! What the hell is that?"

"They're weird. No wonder Ashley kissed me, looks like she's not getting any action at home."

"No shit. I bet the closest they get to sex is braiding each others hair." She eyed Misty lustily and tugged on the shorter girl's belt. "Wanna show them how it's really done?"

Misty grinned and pulled Colby into a deep kiss.

-------------------------

"They are such nymphos, look at them slobber all over each other," Spencer commented, watching the two girls grope each other. "Thank god we're not like that."

_God, I wish we were like that._ "Yeah, thank god," Ashley said sarcastically but Spencer didn't notice, she was too busy trying to pry Misty and Colby apart.

"Do you two ever go five minutes without making out?" Spencer asked peevishly, once she'd successfully parted the two girls.

"No. You should try it sometime." Colby drawled, pulling Misty back to her. Ashley hid her smirk behind her hand. "It might help get that stick out of your ass."

"Hey!" Ashley piped up defensively, not liking the wounded look on Spencer's face. "She doesn't have anything in her ass!" She cringed the moment the words left her mouth. She saw Spencer's face flaring bright red and Colby and Misty doubled over with laughter. "Um, I mean, uh…I. Shut up!" That just made them laugh even harder. Ashley huffed and jabbed Pippin down into the sandy ground. "You know what, we're on a serious mission here. Stop acting like five year olds."

"She's right," Spencer added. "We have to stop the zombies before dawn's first light or the world will implode," she said casually, causing the other three females to look at her, wide eyed and slack-jawed. "Did I forget to mention that?"

They continued to stare at her with wide eyes. Spencer shrugged and walked back over to the edge of the cliff, examining the short drop she'd have to make to reach the relative safety of the crane's arm. She looked back at them when she noticed that no one had followed her. "Well, hurry up, we don't have all night."

-------------------------

Cautiously, they scrambled in single file down the arm of the crane, there were a few close calls and one incident where Colby had almost frozen up completely and had to be talked down by Misty, who had promised her that once they'd made it through the night she'd broach the idea of a threesome to Ashley.

Now the were huddled on the roof of the crane's cab, surrounded by groaning zombies who thankfully hadn't figured out how to climb.

"This is just great," Ashley remarked. "What are we supposed to do now?"

There was about forty yards and hundreds of zombies in between them and the scaffolding they had to reach. They needed to find a way to thin the herd without wasting too many bullets.

"I know!" Misty announced gleefully, taking a can of spray paint out of her pocket and giving it a good shake with one hand while flicking open her trusty zippo lighter with the other. She crouched, expertly popped the top of the can and pressed down on the nozzle. The red paint flared into a three foot long stream of fire as it hit the exposed flame of the lighter. Misty used the makeshift flamethrower to drive the zombies back. "I love fire," she sighed happily, seeming not to even notice the pained howls of the living dead as the flame drove them back.

Ashley's nose wrinkled at the smell of burning decayed flesh and for a second she thought that she was going to throw up before she got herself under control. Vomiting was so not sexy.

The fire forced the zombies back as they flailed around and ran into each other, spreading the flames further amongst themselves.

"Come on," Misty urged, spotting the perfect opening where the mob had parted. She tossed the spent spray can into the crowd, hitting a rather portly looking zombie in the face, and jumped down, swinging her shotgun into her hands as she landed. 'Cause she was hardcore like that.

The other three jumped down into the fray, Ashley a little more hesitant than the others. They bunched together, backs against each other, guns -and metal pipes- facing outwards. The shots started going off as the zombies began closing in on them and they forced their way through the crowd.

-------------------------

Spencer's gun was well and truly out of bullets by the time they'd reached the base of the metal scaffolding and Misty and Colby were almost out of ammunition as well. They started climbing the flimsy looking ladder, looking back every few seconds and picking off any living dead that got to close to their counterparts for comfort.

Spencer had just put her hand on the closest rung of the ladder to start climbing when she was tackled out of nowhere by a particularly spry zombie.

"Spencer!" Ashley yelled, frozen in shock. But it was only a split second before her insanely protective side took over and she was beating the offending creature in the head with Pippin.

"Don't" Thwack. "touch" Thwack. "MY" Thwack. "SPENCER!" The final hit made a squelching sound against the zombies beaten in skull. Ashley helped her girlfriend up off the ground and gave her the once over, looking for any visible bites or scratches. "Are you okay, Spence?"

"Yes, you saved me." Spencer swooned at Ashley's act of romantic heroism but before she could repay her the moment was interrupted by Colby yelling at them, reminding them that now was definitely not the time to be getting all mushy.

The two scaled the scaffolding like baby spider monkeys, meeting up with Misty and Colby on a platform halfway to their goal, where they stopped to have a discussion about what they would do when they reached the top.

"I say that we just kill him." Colby suggested.

"Shoot first and ask questions later?" Spencer asked disapprovingly.

Misty shifted between them and tried to keep the peace. "Well, the guy has pretty much brought about the apocalypse, he's clearly dangerous. I don't see what else we can do."

"Didn't the moon give you any hints, Blondie?"

Spencer frowned and shook her head, upset with the moon's lack of guidance. "No, but I just think that we should see what we're dealing with before we get all trigger happy." Colby rolled her eyes but relented. Agreeing to try to talk to the man before blowing his head off, they started climbing again, this time with Misty in the lead and Colby brining up the rear.

So far Colby had been managing with the height by not looking down but when it came to the final section where the ladder met the platform she had no choice. The sight had her frozen instantly. _Ahhh! Too high! Too high!_. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to make it to the safety of the platform under her own power so, while keeping a white knuckled grip on the ladder with one hand, she waved the other up, hoping to get the other's attention. "Little help?"

Colby's hand was grasped by Ashley who hauled her up onto the metal platform. "Thanks, Twin of Thundercat."

"Who are you?" The speaker was not the sinister, dark figure they imagined him to be, but a rather scared looking teenage boy sitting in the middle of a circle made of white sand and surrounded by black candles.

"I think the real question is, who the fuck are you?" Misty spat harshly.

"Blake Cooper." The boy looked up at them through the dark hair that fell across his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"How about you tell us what **you** are you doing here." Colby growled, a pulling her gun and pointing it at his head. "And talk fast."

The boy gulped, his eyes trained on the gun and started spilling his story at warp speed. "My dad was the foreman here, six days ago there was an accident and he died. I just wanted to see my dad again. I found this book in a pawn shop. The weird Jamaican guy behind the counter told me that it was his grandmothers and that I needed to do the spell on the sixth page on the sixth night after he died and it'd bring him back. But he warned me not to do it on an ancient Indian burial ground. I guess this is why," he trailed off pathetically, looking out over the destruction he had accidentally wrought.

"You're a fucking idiot." Colby said plainly once Blake had finished his emotional speech.

"You don't understand!" Blake cried defensively. "My father died!"

"So what?" Ashley raised an eyebrow in disgust at the boy, who was wearing even more eyeliner than she was. "My dad died and I didn't try to raise the dead."

"Can we just kill him and get this over with?" Colby asked impatiently, all this zombie killing had got her adrenaline flowing and between that and the knowledge that she was standing on a rather unstable structure, twenty feet in the air, she was having trouble standing still.

"No!" Spencer and Ashley shouted at the same time.

Blake let out a pitiful sniffle and wiped his running nose on his sleeve, still not stepping out of the protective circle. "Do it, it hurts to much to live," he whined, brushing his hair back out of his face for the umpteenth time, the motion made Misty snap.

"You know, maybe if you people had decent hair cuts, you wouldn't be so depressed all the time. God, instead of cutting yourself like a normal person, you try and destroy the world? What the hell is wrong with you?" Her annoyance at the whole emo subculture took over for a moment.

"I'm sorry!" Blake wailed, his tears making inky black lines down his cheeks as his makeup ran. "I didn't know that this would happen!"

"So stop it."

""The spell won't stop while I'm still inside this circle."

"Then get out of the freaking circle!" Ashley cried in frustration.

"I can't!"

Colby put a hand to her head and squeezed her eyes shut, all this pointless blather was giving her a headache. "Why not?"

"Because it'll break the protective barrier. Something bad might happen."

"Like something bad isn't happening already." Spencer snapped.

"Listen freak, either get out of the stupid circle or we'll do it for you," Colby snarled and Misty backed her up. Blake simply shook his head and cowered in fear. "Fine, have it your way."

Colby and Misty stepped into the circle, with no ill effects, and each grabbed an arm of Blake's, roughly pulling him to his feet. The problem occurred when they tried to pull him out of the circle. The second the tip of his Converse passed over the white line of sand, all hell broke loose. The white sand started to glow red and a strange high pitched whine filled the air causing the zombies below to go into a frenzy.

"This is not good," Spencer said slowly, backing away. The whine reached a crescendo and went silent for a split second before the glowing red circle imploded, sending out a shockwave of energy knocking everyone back hard against the metal safety railings of the scaffold, everyone except Spencer who was standing directly in front off the open gate when the shockwave hit.

She felt herself falling and felt strangely at peace, although that might've had to do with the blood rushing to her head and making it impossible to hear anything. She caught a glimpse of the growling zombie mob she was falling towards, before screwing her eyes shut. _Oh crap, I'm going to die!_ was her last thought before she impacted with the hard ground and everything went black.

-------------------------

Spencer's eyes shot open and she sprung up into a sitting position, making a valiant attempt to get her bearings. She was in her room, in her bed. But how? The last thing she remembered, she was falling to her almost certain death.

Her hand shot out and she fumbled around through the objects on her bedside table until she found the one she was searching for. She flipped open her cell phone and hit the first number in her speed dial.

"Ashley?" She said as soon as she heard the groggy voice on the other end of the line. "I had the _weirdest_ dream!"

"Uh, really?" Ashley spoke slowly into the phone, slapping Colby's wandering hands away and shifting closer to Misty, who had the grace to try to stifle her giggles with the bed sheets. "A dream?"

END

* * *

_Annnnnd, that's all folks! Thanks for reading. But if you are in dire need of more Misty/Colby fic of the smutty variety , click the link in my profile._


End file.
